


Musebox - #24 - Now

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24 of 50</p><p>Kenshin and Edward are getting ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #24 - Now

"I hate you and all you stand for," Edward said, shifting uncomfortably. Kenshin tilted his head, a smile tugging at the edges of the line he had set his mouth in. He was trying really, really hard not to smile because Edward looked genuinely unhappy, and that would be mean. Besides, Kenshin wasn't entirely sure that Edward wouldn't carry through on his threat and break his fingers.

"You look good," Kenshin said instead.

Edward shifted his shoulders back, stretching his neck out and then gave up, tucking a finger into the knot of the tie at the base of his throat. "It's like wearing a noose," he complained. "I'd much rather wear the goddamned Amestrian military uniform and you KNOW how much I fucking hate that thing."

Kenshin smiled finally, sitting forward on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands in front of his face, pointer fingers together. Edward sighed and scuffed his hand through his hair, the other resting on his hip. "Stop undressing me with your eyes," Edward grumbled sheepishly, finding the wall a better place to look.

A knock came at the bedroom door, and Edward started, guilty. Kenshin's grin didn't waver, he rose to his feet smoothly and answered.

Kennichi stood on the other side of the hotel room's door. He was wearing a pair of old jeans that had seen better days, and a stained tee shirt. Clothes he didn't care about, that could be shed at a moment's notice for his other form. Kenshin stood aside to allow Kennichi in to the room, but his descendant shook his head once. "Stinks in there," Kennichi said, his nose wrinkling. "Soujiro and I are going to head down to the beach," he said. "We're gonna have a bonfire later, so if you two aren't too busy pretending this is your honeymoon or something, bring some beer."

"'Pretending?'" Kenshin repeated idly, his eyebrow raised. He could sense Edward fidgeting behind him. "Anyway, 'Nichi, we're going out to dinner, so, probably won't be at your bonfire."

Kennichi snorted. "Don't you two ever get tired of shagging?"

"Spoken like someone who hasn't seen anyone's genitalia but their own in a long time."

"Hey," Kennichi growled. "Now that's just low."

Kenshin leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest, and Kennichi huffed at him. Edward tugged on Kenshin's ponytail, which made him look back into the room. "I want to go to the bonfire." He grinned at Kennichi, but it was quite evil. "There'll be hot chicks there, I want to see 'Nichi fail horribly at getting himself laid tonight."

If he had ears atop his head, Kennichi would have flattened them. "Oi."

The door to the room across the hall opened, and Nick edged out of the room. His face was flushed red, and he seemed startled to see Kennichi in the hallway, standing before Kenshin's open door. Nick's eyes darted from Kennichi's form to Kenshin's half-dressed one, before spotting the fully dressed Edward behind Kenshin.

Without saying a word, Nick slunk down the hallway and vanished toward the ice machine. Kennichi turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "I have GOT to get laid," he groaned loudly.

Edward leaned his elbow on Kenshin's shoulder and quite openly ogled Kennichi. Kenshin shook his head once. "No," he said firmly.

"Aw," Edward said. "You get to have your fun fantasies about me an' Sariel-"

Kennichi turned a ripe shade of rosy pink as the implication sunk in. "I'm leaving," he announced. "Turn up, don't turn up, but don't scare off the hot chicks if you do."

"I don't know if Soujiro counts as a hot chick," Edward mused aloud. "I mean, it's Soujiro."

Kenshin laughed as Kennichi stalked off down the hall. He glanced at Edward, who was making an attempt to be discreet at ogling Kennichi's ass. "Hey!"

Edward didn't look away until Kennichi disappeared around the corner, and then grinned at Kenshin's affronted expression. "What?"

"I thought we had the committed relationship thing down," Kenshin said. "Do we need to remap the rules or something?"

"Oh come off it," Edward shoved Kenshin's shoulder and walked back into the room proper. "Guy's allowed to fantasize, right?"

"Kennichi? Really?"

"Not so much Kennichi," Edward leaned back against the dresser, and fiddled with his cuffs, starting to get embarrassed. Kenshin stopped right before him, getting right in to his personal space, and Edward stared down at the sleeves of the suit coat. "If you /must/ know," he grumbled, as Kenshin touched his fingers lightly to Edward's chin and redirected his gaze. The flush became dark across Edward's nose as he met Kenshin's eyes. "I think about what it would be like with two of you in bed, alright? Kennichi's the closed I'd get to come with it."

The smirk cut across Kenshin's face as Edward realized how poorly he'd phrased that. "Two of me?" Kenshin murmured, leaning in close. Their bodies were scant inches apart. Edward swallowed, opening his mouth a little. "I have to say, this thought intrigues me," Kenshin took a step back and Edward made a small sound, expecting a kiss that never came.

Kenshin instead moved to the closet, where he pulled out the button-down shirt he had ironed earlier in the day; while Edward slept sprawled over the bed worn out. He pulled on the shirt, aware of Edward's eyes on him as he buttoned it slowly. "Well, if you want to try to convince him," Kenshin said idly.

Edward's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Dude, he's your, your..." Edward started counting off on his fingers. "I don't know the term for that sort of incest," he announced, as Kenshin looped the tie around his neck. "I don't even know if there IS a term for that sort of incest."

"First you want to and then you don't," Kenshin shrugged. "You should make up your mind." He knotted the tie successfully, without having to look in the mirror once. Edward gaped at him a moment, then crossed his arms.

"You're a fucking pervert, Himura."

"And you love me for it," Kenshin said, tucking his shirt into the trousers he was already wearing. He sauntered over toward Edward, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. Edward's hand shot out and locked on his hip, drawing Kenshin in close so he could claim the kiss he had been earlier denied. Kenshin smiled against Edward's mouth, which was hungry and demanding.

"I do," Edward murmured, his automail fingers tight on Kenshin's side.

"Now now," Kenshin said, running his hand through Edward's tight, high ponytail. "Not the time to get hot and heavy, we don't have another nice change of clothes." He pulled Edward's head down and kissed his forehead, before extricating himself from Edward's grip and going to fetch his suit coat. "Also, reservations."

Edward whined and Kenshin fixed his tie. "Food, Edward. As much as you can eat."

"Really?"

"Yes. The only concession you have to make involves not causing a scene while we're there." Kenshin threaded his fingers in Edward's flesh hand, then brought them to his mouth and kissed them. "A romantic dinner out."

Edward smiled as well. "I still hate you," he announced. "But you look damn fine in that suit."

"The sooner we get back, the sooner you can take it off me." Kenshin promised.

"I like this plan. Food and sex. I'm a man of simple pleasures."

Kenshin kissed Edward again, and it was only slightly less heated than the previous kiss. Then he opened the door for Edward, and they left the hotel room behind.


End file.
